Science Project
by Starfang's Secrets
Summary: Now dating, Kaminari was lucky enough to get paired off with his girlfriend, Jirou, for their science project. However, thanks to Mineta's antics, their project is now on them, and a shower is necessary to get it off. Wait, they have to take it together! Jirou/Kaminari. Implied Bakugou/Uraraka.


A/N: …um, hi?

I know it's been a while, but I am also still keeping my promise! No new multi-chapter stories until I finish AOZ, which I _AM_ working on. This is a oneshot, so xp lol It also wouldn't leave me alone, and thus forced me to write it.

Um, so, yeah. I have no excuse for this. Um, I'm pretty sure this is still Rated T O.O I know this is not Zootopia, but I do like other fandoms lol and right now, this one is currently overwhelming me.

Thank you ADeadMissionary for editing.

Enjoy, I guess? XD

~Star

P.S.- In Japanese culture, for those of you who don't know, the Last names are said first, and then the First names. For example, First Name: Kyouka, Last Name: Jirou. Put them together: Jiro Kyouka. This is how I will be writing them as well.

P.P.S.- They are all 18 in this fic, though that should be obvious as they are in their third and final year of high school (Japanese high school)

Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no/My Hero Academia!

* * *

Lounging in the commons area of their dormitory, Jirou Kyouka and Kaminari Denki were situated around a clear, plastic container on the floor. It was fairly large in size at about a foot wide, and two feet in height. The contents appearing to be a clear, pale pink goo that seemed to be particularly sticky as it adhered to the walls of the container.

"Haaaaah!" Kaminari whined in frustration as he ruffled his fingers through his spiky orchid yellow hair. He was still in his uniform, having been too lazy to change clothes, though his jacket was off and his sleeves were rolled up. "Why did we have to get stuck with this goop?!"

"Stop complaining and hand me a Q-tip." Jirou groused as she gestured to the packet beside her boyfriend. Unlike him, she had decided to change into more comfortable attire, and was now dressed in black sweatpants and a mauve tank top. It was their third and final year at UA, and the two had been dating for a little over two months. Now halfway into the year, she still wasn't sure how it happened.

Her and this ditz? What had she been thinking?

Sighing dejectedly, Kaminari did as asked, sifting through the box and handing Jirou a Q-tip. He then smiled at her. "At least I was lucky enough to be partnered with you, Jirou-chan." Their partners, as well as their project, had been assigned at random. "You're a lot better at science than I am, and not to mention pretty."

"Wa-what are you saying?" Face turning red, Jirou snatched the Q-tip out of his hand, turning her face away as she glared at her notebook. "Saying such things...idiot."

Not minding being called an idiot in the least, Kaminari smiled at his girlfriend. She was such a hardass sometimes, that she often came across as uncaring or apathetic to most who crossed paths with her. To most, she was. It was only to those who were close to her did she feel secure enough to let her guard down, and it was only to _him_ that she showed this face to. It made him want to see it more.

So rare was it for him to see this side of her, even after a few months, he yearned for more. Sure, they kissed, but that was mostly when others weren't around to see it, as Jirou was immensely shy about PDA. The same applied to holding hands, though she did have her rare moments when she would suddenly take his hand into hers, cheeks aflame.

He wanted more.

Having known her for nearly three years, however, the electric hero-in-training knew when Jirou was nearing her limit in public, and decided to try to focus on their assignment. "So, what is it we have to do again?"

Both grateful and disappointed that he was focusing on their project, Jirou tried to do the same as her cheeks cooled off a bit. She took a breath to collect herself, before pointing at her notebook with the Q-tip, still refusing to look at him. "W-we have to analyze the components of Goo-Goo Girl's slime, and then come up with scenarios in which this Quirk would come in handy, and why it suits her as a Rescue Hero."

"Okay, so what should we do first?"

Finally managing to look at him, she took in his earnest expression and admiring eyes, and felt her cheeks heat up again.

 _'Yeah,'_ she thought fondly, _'I really don't know what I was thinking.'_

As Jirou began to explain what they should do to try to figure out what made up the hero's Quirk, there was a sudden thundering sound that got increasingly louder when—

"Help me!" Mineta Minoru cried, tears streaming down his chubby face as he ran into the common area, startling the couple. He was dressed in all black for some reason, and was holding his phone tightly in one of his hands. While puberty seemed to have finally hit the childish boy, he was still the shortest in their class. As soon as he cleared the archway, another figure appeared, this one furious.

"Get back here, you shitstain!" Bakugou Katsuki bellowed as he ran after the shorter boy, his face flushed a bright red. Dressed in a heavy metal band shirt and ballers, his messy ash-blonde locks stood on end in his irate state. "I'm gonna blow you up if you don't give me your phone! They'll be cleaning you up for _weeks_!"

"Show a little sympathy here!" Mineta argued as he zoomed in front of Jirou and Kaminari. "I gotta live vicariously through someone! It's your fault for leaving the door unlocked!"

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" The explosive young adult roared as he chased the grape-headed pervert, fire in his ruby eyes. "And then, Imma let Uraraka send your ass into to orbit!"

Knowing that Bakugou had mellowed out a lot in the last year, especially since he got a girlfriend, there were a few things that still managed to rile him up into such a state. Unsurprisingly, Mineta had pushed one of those buttons, and was now paying for it.

Knowing Mineta, it probably involved something perverted.

Wishing she had her equipment on so she could stun the little turd, Jirou settled for just jabbing one of her ear jacks into Mineta's leg as he passed. She never cared much for creeps.

Seeing it, for even his skills had matured during their time at school, Mineta evaded her attack, but knocked over the container in the process. Both Jirou and Kaminari cried out in protest as they quickly got to their feet, the goo spilling onto them and the floor. "Sorry!" The short boy called back as he ran through the door and outside the dorm.

Cursing, Bakugo followed after him. "Get back here, damnit!" Then, he too, was gone, leaving the two to their mess.

"Aw, man!" Kaminari whined as he tried to shake off the goo covering his hands, to no avail. Dense as he could be, he knew better than to touch anything while he was covered in the stuff. "This was my only clean uniform!" Fortunately, his jacket had been spared. His shirt? Not so much.

"This is why you should have changed." Jirou hissed, peeved at their situation. She wasn't faring any better, with her arms, torso, and the tops of her legs covered is scattered splatters of the goo.

Unfazed by her retort, the electric blond frowned at the rest of his body. The goo not only covered his hands, but his torso and most of his arms. "How do we get this stuff off, anyways?" _'At least my pants were spared.'_

Grateful that Goo-Goo Girl had been kind enough to give them the remedy to her Quirk, Jirou used one of her ear jacks to reach towards where the paper laid. Jabbing a corner of the paper with the end of her jack, she brought it up to eye-level, and the two of them read the hero's fancy writing.

 _Hey! I hope you don't have to use this, but accidents happen and all that jazz. Pressure washing durable items is a good way to go to get my Quirk off of surfaces, and only takes about 30 minutes. If it gets on softer things, like people or clothing, warm water and soap is the way to go! This can take a lot longer, an hour at least depending on how much of it there is, but is super effective, and doesn't harm the surfaces the goo is attached to. I hope this helps!_

 _~Goo-Goo Girl_

The note then went on to give the instructions on how to wash the goo off if it got on them.

"At least an hour? That's way too long!" He complained dejectedly. "I wanted to get some training in today."

"Stop complaining, Kaminari." Jirou chastised as she cautiously made to head over to the girl's bathrooms. "The quicker we start washing this goo off, the quicker it's over."

"Right!" Kaminari agreed, his dejection turning into conviction. He made a motion to clench his right fist determinedly in front of him. "Let's—" His voice cut off as his fist collided and stuck to something. Beginning to sweat at the startled look on Jirou's face, he lowered his gaze to see that the side of his fist was connected to his girlfriend's upper left arm. Both appendages were covered in goo and effectively stuck together. Chuckling nervously, Slowly, he rose his gaze back up to Jirou. Chuckling nervously, he looked her in the eye only to duck timidly as he saw the embarrassed rage behind her gaze. Shyly, he offered, "Sorry?"

Taking a deep, calming breath, Jirou turned away from him, her cheeks aflame. "Come on, let's go fix this." She said as she began to lead them towards the girl's bathroom.

Kaminari flushed as he protested. "No way! I'm not going into the girl's bathroom!" He hissed.

"Why not?" She hissed back, turning to glare at him. "I'm not going into the boy's bathroom; it probably stinks!"

"Hey!" Kaminari argued. "It doesn't stink; we're better than that. Besides, you girls are _always_ in the bathroom for one reason or another. Someone is bound to see us like this, and I don't want to be the butt end of Kirishima's and Ashido's jokes for the next week. The boy's bathroom is almost always deserted. We use the locker rooms at the gym more often."

Conceding that he had a point, the couple made their way to the boy's bathroom, which was more like a locker room of sorts since it was a communal shower and wash area, as was the girl's. Using his foot to get in, with Kaminari making sure there was no one in there, just in case, the two made their way to the shower stall that was the furthest from the door, and partially hidden in the back of the bathroom. It would give them the privacy they desired to deal with this little mishap.

Since both their hands were covered in the goo, Jirou once again used her Quirk to turn the water on, making sure it was warm, and covering both their hands with the soap available. Goo-Goo Girl had stated that the soap acted as a barrier between her goo and other surfaces, and it seemed to be true as they worked the soap into their fingers, the appendages not sticking together.

"Alright!" Kaminari cheered as they started to make progress, little as it was. Jirou smiled, also encouraged. While they had to constantly reapply the soap to their hands, Jirou finally managed to get the stuff off of her hands, while Kaminari worked on freeing his fist from her arm.

It had been about thirty minutes into their cleaning, and he was still working on freeing his hand. He had managed to work the soap between his fingers, allowing him to uncurl them, but it was still taking a bit to free his hand, as he also had to work through the goo on Jirou's arm. Meanwhile, she tried to work through the goo that was coating her other arm.

By this point, both young adults were soaked through their clothing, the articles sticking to their skin along with the goo, causing their hidden features to be outlined. Focused as they were on the task, they hardly noticed.

"Yes!" Kaminari cheered as he managed to fit his finger between the seam of his hand and Jirou's arm, working the soap into the crevice to widen it. He paused momentarily as his finger kept swiping against Jirou's skin. _'Soft…'_ Flushing at the errant thought, he tried to refocus his attention on getting unstuck from her, attempting to ignore how smooth her skin felt.

Aware of his touch, but paying it no mind, Jirou mentally cheered as she successfully rid her arm of all goo, and focused on the goo on her upper chest. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the mess that was on her shirt. _'Once we're unstuck, I'll work on my shirt'_

Seeing where his girlfriend was now working on, Kaminari felt his cheeks further heat up as he averted his gaze, taking in how her waterlogged clothing stuck to her figure. She may not have been as developed as her peers, but it was still the body of a woman that was being revealed, and because it belonged to Jirou, it appealed to him greatly.

Checking to see how far he'd come, Jirou focused her eyes on her boyfriend, and found him staring at her. Not her arm where he was working on, but at her _figure_. Face heating up in embarrassment once more, she stuttered out, "S-stop looking at me! Idiot!"

Startled at getting caught, his whole face flushed with embarrassment as he refocused his gaze on their glued body parts. "Sorry, sorry!"

Huffing, Jirou turned away and refocused her attention back on getting the goo off her chest. On their own, her eyes peeked at her boyfriend, noting how his wet shirt had become sheer, outlining the hard planes of his chest and abdomen that had been gained through hard work and training. Flushing harder, she turned away, unnerved by the heat spreading throughout her body. Sure, she had seen his bare chest before; they were heroes-in-training, clothing got burned, torn, or damaged in one matter or another on a regular basis. Now, though, the way his wet shirt _teased_ at his attractive physique, rather than outright revealing, it felt...different.

An awkward silence settled over the pair as they continued to work on getting the goo off. It was broken when, fifteen minutes later, Kaminari managed to finally free his hand from Jirou.

"Yes!" Kaminari cheered, moving his fingers freely on both hands. His easy happiness at such a feat cleared the air between them, and Jirou smiled at him. The blonde then started lathering soap on his face and hair, and down to his neck.

Simultaneously confused and amused, Jirou asked, "What—" The words died in her throat as her boyfriend unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt, before pulling it over his head as the rest of the buttons were covered in the goo. "K-Kaminari!"

"What?" He groused as he finally got the shirt off. "I told you, this was my only clean shirt for school, and I can't do laundry until tomorrow. I need it clean for classes, so I might as well take care of it now." The blonde then started on soaping up his shirt, vigorously cleaning it. The blush on his cheeks spoke of his embarrassment and awareness of the situation. Stubbornly, he continued to work the goo off his shirt, his gaze averted.

Embarrassed, Jirou turned away from him, her face steaming with the fierceness of her blush. Giving herself a mental shake, she tried to focus on getting the goo off of her own shirt.

"You can do the same thing, Jirou-chan." Kaminari's voice made her jump. Turning around to rebuke him, she was met with his back. "I won't look."

Turning back around, Jirou gazed at the tiled wall unseeingly, her heart racing. _'Idiot.'_ She thought, forcing herself to move and to start working on her shirt. _'To suggest such a thing…'_ Never having a good self-image of herself, the thought of being nearly naked in front of anyone, _especially_ Kaminari, filled her with dread. She obstinately scrubbed at her top without removing it, which worked for a time, until she got to the goo that had splashed over her shoulders and dripped down her back. It proved to be very difficult to wash the material in such a hard to reach place on her person. After failing several times to remove the hard to reach goop, she finally gave in.

"You...promise not to look?"

The uncharacteristically shy question from behind him made Kaminari freeze in his scrubbing. He almost, _almost_ turned around to make sure she had really asked the question, but stopped himself. Swallowing thickly, he nodded. "Yeah. I promise." The shower stall suddenly felt like a sauna to him as the sound of her removing her wet clothing reached his ears over the sound of the shower. Now they were both topless.

Jirou felt exposed on so many levels, it wasn't even funny. Her face was the color of a tomato, and her muscles didn't seem to want to move anytime soon, either. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, frozen and terribly close to Kaminari in the cramped confines of the shower, but soon the sound of him scrubbing at his shirt reached past the sound of her pounding heart. It comforted her, reassuring her that he was keeping his promise, and eventually, her limbs were able to move once more.

They worked in silence for an undetermined amount of time, neither one willing to speak first.

Finally, Kaminari got the last of the goo off of his shirt, and he let out a victory cheer. "Alright! Jirou, loo—" In his excitement, the blonde had forgotten his promise not to look, and was stunned into silence, his amber eyes widening.

Some time during their cleaning, Jirou had also removed her sweatpants, the goo having got on them, too. Only a pair of black underwear and a matching black bra covered her, the sodden cloth sticking to her form and leaving none to the imagination. His loud voice had startled her, and she had turned around instinctively, baring herself to him. He watched as a blush blazed down from her face and to her chest, and slowly tracked his eyes upwards, taking in her dark purple hair plastered to her neck, until they met mortified onyx eyes.

"Idiot!" Jirou cried as she flung her shirt at Kaminari's face, scrambling to her feet so she could get away. _'He saw me! Now he'll see I'm not like the others and...and…'_ She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. Unstable and frantic hands reached for the shower door.

"Jirou-chan, wait!" Kaminari called out as he pulled the wet garment from his face. He flung it to the side as he rushed her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders so his hands could take ahold of her wrists to keep her from leaving. She didn't even fight him, embarrassed as she was, but held herself rigidly in his grasp. He wasn't even sure why he did so, he just knew he didn't want her to leave. Not like this.

 _'She's shaking…'_ He thought, feeling her tremble in his hold. While they weren't flush against each other, he could still feel the heat of her back radiate outwards towards his chest, and it made him blush. "Ji—"

"Don't…" She cut him off in a shaking whisper. He would have missed it if he hadn't been so close to her. "Don't...look at me."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Came his equally soft apology. His blush deepened as he spoke his thoughts. "You're so beautiful, Jirou-chan."

"...really?" Came her timid inquire, and though she couldn't see it, Kaminari's expression softened and saddened.

"Yes." He murmured as he lowered his head to the side of her neck, and nuzzled his damp face against her equally damp skin. He heard her let out a sharp exhale, but she didn't pull away. He loosened his grip on her wrists and slipped his hands into hers. He was glad to feel her grip him tightly in return. Adrenaline coursed through him, as they had never gone anywhere near this level of intimacy. "Can...can I tell you how beautiful you are to me?" He murmured against her skin.

Jirou had never felt the way Kaminari was making her feel in that moment. Unable to find her voice, and unwilling for this feeling to stop, she gave a jerky nod as she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. In the next moment, she felt him press the full length of his body against her back, his heat suffusing her entirely, eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips.

Kaminari felt his temperature rise at the soft sound, and pressed himself firmer against her, placing her hands against the cold tile and trapping them there with his own. He then kissed the smooth skin at the nape of her neck, and muttered, "Kyouka…"

Though she closed her eyes against the emotions the utterance of her first name brought, her bottom lip still trembled. It was the first time he had said her first name, and she wanted to return the favor; not because she felt obligated, but because she had been wanting to say it for a while now. She had just been too afraid to breach that barrier on her own. Now a bit fortified by his courage, she said it in a soft whisper.

"Denki…"

The hands encasing her own tightened in response, and the blonde behind her began to leave a trail of kisses and nibbles along the flesh of her neck and shoulder, pausing often to suck on the supple skin. It left her breathless and distracted. So distracted was she by Kaminari's lips, she didn't notice when his left hand released its hold on hers, his fingers lightly tracing up her arm. It wasn't until his digits caressed the side of her clothed breast with a feather's touch that she noticed, and she started in sudden awareness, but she didn't recoil from his touch. Instead, she fisted her hands against the tile, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth as the heat of his hand settled against her bare stomach. It made her wonder fleetingly if he could feel the heat within her pooling there at his sensual actions.

The sound of his name coming from her soft lips was a relief, for it meant she was not offended by his own use of her first name. It also had Kaminari's body tingling in a way that was reminiscent of when he used his Quirk, but amplified; pleasurable in a different kind of way. Sensual. He wanted to hear it again; wanted to hear her say his name again.

But he remembered what he was trying to prove to her, and reigned in his desires.

Dragging his lips leisurely up the column of her neck until they rested against the shell of her ear, his hot breath washed over the skin there before he spoke in a low, intimate tone. "You're amazing. The way you face things head-on, and how you always train as hard as you can… It's awesome. It makes me want to always try my hardest, too." Then he smiled wide and pressed his face into her wet hair. "You're not just strong, you're really cute, too!" He declared, to her surprise. Her blush ratchet up another notch as he nuzzled her. "When you blush, and smile, it makes me really happy, and the way you only blush and smile for me…it makes me happier.

"And when I touch you, kiss you, even when I just get to hold your hand…" Kamina laid his head against hers, voice growing dreamy as he recalled all the times he did just that. "I'm the happiest guy in the world."

He sighed, and the hot breath over the whorl of her ear sent a shock of tingles through Jirou's body. Kaminari's voice was loving as he said. "Every day I'm with you feels like the luckiest day of my life, because a strong, beautiful woman like you chose me over everyone else."

"I'm not—"

"No, you're not like the other girls." He confirmed softly, getting to the root of her issues. When she stiffened in his hold, he wrapped both arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest. "You're you; you're my Kyouka, and that's why you're beautiful." He felt her hands settle upon his arms, squeezing them tightly, but not in a way that said she wanted him to stop. Pressing his lips against her neck once more, he finished, "that's why I love you."

Jirou's eyes snapped open at that last bit, wide with shock. _'He...loves me…?'_ Wanting to turn around to see it in his eyes, to confirm that he wasn't pulling her leg—though she knew he would never joke about something like this—she made to turn around. Kaminari's arms tightened around her, preventing her from moving.

"Denki…"

He let out a strained chuckle as he nuzzled his face into her neck once more, his face hot with the blush on his cheeks. "I...didn't mean to say that right now. It's too soon, I know. I'm sorry if it scares you. Don't feel like you need to say anything because of it. Because you don't. I know you're not ready. In fact, you don't need to say anything at all!"

Great, now he was rambling.

Now it was her turn to feel him tremble against her, and Jirou knew that Kaminari—the bright, sunny, electric boy of Class 1-A—was scared of her rejection. More determined to face him face-to-face, she began to squirm against him.

Kaminari squeaked at the struggling purple-haired girl. "No, I'm not ready to face you yet! Sto—" With the way they were pressed up against each other, with the way their feelings were overflowing for the other, the way Jirou was moving was bound to affect Kaminari in a way neither of them expected, until the blond was cut-off by a surprised moan that forced itself from his throat.

They both froze, neither one daring to move. Heat suffused the two of them as Jirou became aware of just how intimately her boyfriend was pressed up against her. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when she felt Kaminari's arms start to loosen around her waist, her grip on his arms tightened to keep him there. "Don't…don't go."

"But…" Kaminari went to protest, mortified by his reaction. Despite his nearly airheaded disposition, Jirou was not his first girlfriend, but she was his first serious relationship. What they were doing, the situation they found themselves in; he was just as inexperienced as she was. The strength in her deceivingly dainty hands against his arms had his weak protests dying on his lips. "...okay."

He wanted to stay like this as well.

Missing the warmth of his breath against her skin, and embolden by his reaction, Jirou listened to his plea and kept her body facing away from him. Alternatively, one of her hands released their hold on Kaminari's arm, and reached up and behind her until surprisingly soft spiky blonde locks brushed against her fingertips. She then delved her digits into it, lightly scratching her short nails against his scalp as she urged his head closer, turning hers and tilting it upwards as she did so.

Kaminari followed suit, seeming to catch on to what she wanted, and angled his head downward. Their eyes met, and they each took in the flustered expressions of the other just as their lips met, and then sensation was all that mattered to them.

The kiss started off chaste; a simple press of lips together as they savored the contact. Even as their lips began to move against the other's to deepen the kiss. It was when Jirou moved her rear against Kaminari's front, did their kiss change. The blonde's body stiffened at her gesture, once again making to move away from her, shame and embarrassment warring within him. However, her hands on his arm and in his hair stayed him, and when he met her gaze as their lips kept moving, he found burning onyx gazing up at him with want.

 _'She wants this…'_ The thought rattled him, his arms loosening their hold on her even as he deepened the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. It reassured Jirou that he wasn't moving away from her, and she closed her eyes in bliss. _'She wants this with me.'_ His eyes slid closed at that, a groan reverberating in his chest as she moved against him in slow movements that set fire shooting through his veins and made his gut clench. His hands settled upon her hips, gripping them firmly so he could bring her closer to him as he began a slow grind against her.

Mouth slightly ajar, Jirou gasped lightly at the friction their movements created. When Kaminari gently took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled firmly, she was powerless to stop the moan that left her throat. It was then that he left her lips for the creamy flesh of her neck, his mouth kissing, nipping, and sucking. One of his hands left her hips to take ahold of one of hers, proceeding to then place both of them against the cool tile of the shower, his hand trapping hers, their digits intertwined. Legs becoming weak, her other hand settled itself against the tile to brace herself as the hand on her hip moved.

Kaminari splayed the fingers of his free hand out against Jirou's lower abdomen just below her navel, pressing her rear more firmly against him. He followed her as her body began to lean forward slightly, her head hanging limply as his ministrations overwhelmed her. He bit down gently against the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, a grunt leaving him as he nudged a leg between hers and felt her _burning_ against him.

"Denki…!" Jirou nearly whined, her breath coming out in uneven pants as this slight adjustment set her ablaze. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure, and watched and felt as his hand began to move downward—

 _BAM!_

The deafening sound of the bathroom door slamming open cut through the bubble of desire and want that formed around Jirou and Kaminari, shattering it as they came crashing into the present. They both froze as they heard the angry mutterings of one of their male classmates could be vaguely heard over the stream of the showerhead.

"...oken phone...stup...Baku...raka...new pho…" Were all the words that could be made before the sound of a faucet running reached their ears, before it shut off, and the student left with another angry bang of the door.

That final slam made Kaminari release and jump away from Jirou, turning his back to her as he did so. Now that he was no longer under the fog of desire, the ramifications of his actions overwhelmed the blonde, and he covered his red face with his hands. "K-Kyouka, I'm so sorry!" He nearly squeaked out. "I-I wasn't thinking! Duh, obviously I wasn't thinking if I went and did some—" He let out a little 'meep' sound, his shoulders hunching as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

Jirou pressed her equally red face against Kaminari's back, her hands resting against his stomach the way his had rested against hers only moments ago. "It's okay...I would have stabbed you with my ear jacks if I wasn't okay with this." She felt and heard the soft chuckle vibrate through his chest and against her cheek.

"That's true." He agreed. "No one makes you do anything you don't want to." Kaminari brought his hands down from his face, resting them lightly over Jirou's, intertwining the digits.

She smiled and turned her face so she could press her lips against his bare back. He shivered at the gesture, but Jirou merely rested her cheek against his back once more. Then, in a soft whisper, "I love you."

Kaminari's breath caught in his throat at those words, amber eyes wide in shock.

"And I'm not saying that just because you said you love me, either." Came her clarification. She squeezed him lovingly as her blush turned into a full body flush. "Just so we're on the same page."

Though Jirou could not see it, she knew Kaminari was smiling, and he was. He did nothing to contain the joyful smile that spread across his face, his cheeks nearly cramping as his eyes closed with happiness. He squeezed her hands meaningfully.

"I know."

After another minute, the couple released their hold on one another, though it was with great reluctance, and turned off the water before quickly getting dressed. Cold and soaking wet, they managed to make it to their rooms without getting caught. Even if they had been found, neither of them would have regretted it.

~o.8.o~

They still didn't regret it when they nearly failed their project because they lacked data. Instead, Jirou took it out on Mineta when they were paired off to train, Kaminari cheering her on the whole time.

 **FIN**

* * *

Um, so, that's it. Let me know what you think?

-dies of embarrassment-


End file.
